Married
by Norwegianchick101
Summary: okay, this is my first PotF fic, so go easy on me, it's a Pheely fic, Phil looks into the future, and finds out he and Keely are married. CHAPTER TWO ADDED.
1. Chapter 1

This goes out to all you Pheely fans out there, it's my first PotF fic, so you'll have to excuse me for ooc, cuz I don't watch the show all too much, just like 5 episodes when I was hanging out with my sister. If you remember the episode where Phil and Keely looked into Keely's future, and at the end Phil noticed she had a wedding ring on, then that's where this episode picks up…

**Married**

**A Phil of the Future story by Norwegianchick101**

**Chapter One**

Phil pulled out the Giggle and said the words that would change his life forever.

"Giggle On, Keely Teslow's marriage."

Then, right before his eyes, he saw a moment that had never even crossed his mind.

"Keely." the priest said. "Place this ring on Phil's finger and say, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Keely smiled at Phil, and did as she was told, placing the ring on Phil's finger, she spoke. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Phil, place this ring on Keely's finger and say, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Phil beamed at his fiancé, following suit. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Now, I pronounce you, man and wife. Phil, you may kiss your bride."

Phil blushed and moved in towards Keely to kiss her, for the first time, as man and wife.

Once the couple had moved away, the priest resumed. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud to introduce to you for the first of many times, Mr. and Mrs. Phil Diffy."

As the audience clapped, Phil screamed and stuffed the gadget under the couch before anyone could find it and question the cause of his screams.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, thanks for all the reviews, and thanks to those of you who told me what the giggle was called, I have now changed it.

**HwkPeanut08:** yeah, don't worry, the first chapter is always short in my stories, and I also wanted to see if anyone would read it before I wrote any more…

**IluvSmallvilleDBZSailormoon:** thanks, and you can expect this fic to be fairly long…

**WB7thHeavenFanatic:** lol, that's exactly why I wrote this, I just loved that episode….that's what got me hooked on PotF

**Hyperactively Bored:** lol, thanks Mandy, I love your penname, you're not the only hyperactively bored one around here, points to self

**arorarose139:** thanks for the advice; I'll try to take it into consideration next time….

**GallotMaster:** lol, thanks, and if you want another one, I just read one by houdinicat3, Can't stop giggling

**Emma Barrows:** lol, thanx, is it a Pheely fic?

**santafelover:** thanx, keep R&R-ing

**Caretaker:** yeah, my first chappies are always short…

**Pinktiger36804:** I guess you could say he's a bit confused, he has mixed emotions….

**SculderXPhile:** Thanx and it will get longer…

**rainismysunshine:** lol, alright, here you go…

**T.DiPaolo:** What do you think? lol, If I told you, the story would be pointless.

**Lil Miss Emzy:** Your wish is my command, lol. And yes, they are meant to be, aren't they?

**JourneyFanForLife:** lol, gets on knees and begs for reviews.

**philfan05:** I'm trying, but I have 13 unfinished stories, so you'll have to forgive me for the slow update rate.

**Married**

**A Phil of the Future story by Norwegianchick101**

**Chapter Two**

_Keely's POV_

Keely Teslow sat in her room, pondering over the afternoons events. Why did I ever look into the future. Sure, it's great to know I'll succeed in life, but I can't help but wonder who I'll wind up marrying. Sure, I told Phil she didn't want to know, but I did. I was just afraid. Afraid of who it might be. The only man I want to spend the rest of her life with right now is Phil, and I know that one day, Phil and his family will have to go back to the 22nd century.

_Phil's POV_

Me and Keely? Phil Diffy thought. Sure, I like her and all, but she's my best friend. I've wanted to tell her how I felt for a long time now, but I just can't bring myself to do it. From now on, everything will be awkward between us. Awkward, it's an awkward word in itself. "What am I going to do?" he wondered out loud.

_Normal POV_

"What are you going to do about what?" Pim asked.

Phil sighed, should he tell her? He might as well, seeing as how she would find out eventually.

Pim raised her eyebrows, with the oh so familiar smirk on her face that meant she was up to something.

"What've you got?" Phil asked her, attempting to look behind her back.

Pim sighed and gave Phil the recorder before listening to her brother.

Phil sighed, realizing he was never going to find out what her real plan was, and told Pim what he had seen in the Giggle.

Pim's mouth dropped in shock.

"That crazy woman is going to be my sister-in-law!" she screamed, running out of the room in despair.

Phil smiled at this, and logged on to AIM.

He saw that Keely was logged on, and decided that since they would eventually get married, Keely must like him too, so he braced himself with the plan to ask her out.

_FutureBoy_: Hey Keels…

_KTeslow88:_ Hey Phil, what's up?

_FutureBoy:_ Not much, u?

_KTeslow88:_ same, I've just been thinking…

_FutureBoy:_ about?

_KTeslow88:_ lol, what do you think?

_FutureBoy:_ Well hey, what do you say we get your mind of it and go see a move, I here Creeping Crawlers is supposed to be **_R_**eally good, lol

_KTeslow88:_ it's rated R Phil…

_FutureBoy:_ So, it's not like it's that bad, even the 7th graders have seen it…

_KTeslow88:_ Fine, sigh I'll meet you outside the theater at 7:30; we can go to the 8 O' Clock showing…

_FutureBoy:_ trust me Keels, if you regret this, which you won't, I'll give you any one of my gadgets

_KTeslow88:_ even the giggle?

_FutureBoy:_ yes Keels, even the giggle sigh

_KTeslow88:_ alright, c u at 7:30…

_**KTeslow88 has signed off**_

Phil smiled, a scary movie was the perfect way to get Keely to forget about the Giggle.


End file.
